EVERLASTING
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: No matter what comes or goes my love for her will never wain instead it will continue to grow forming a bond that I know will be everlasting.


**EVERLASTING**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-**Jean/James

**Rating:-** M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** No matter what comes or goes my love for her will never wain instead it will continue to grow forming a bond that I know will be everlasting.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to the Mnemonic challenge using the word Everlasting. Rated for some sexual references so consider yourself warned otherwise enjoy and reviews as always would be wonderful!

**E**very time her eyes meet mine my heart stops and I know that no one has ever had such a profound effect on me and no one ever will. The moonlight dancing in the chestnut depths of her eyes seems to make them even more alive than normal and the soft smile that tells me she's as anxious to leave the party and get home as I am reminds me that I can affect her just as strongly as she can me.

**V**owing to remind her again tonight how right we are together I take her hand walking into the night in the direction of her home and the contact of her skin with mine in however small away immediately sends a surge of arousal through me. It reminds me of how she feels under my fingers, how the softness of her skin sends tingles of need through my fingers, how she reacts to even the gentlest of touches from me.

**E**verything about being with her is amazing but when we make love, when there is no one or nothing in the world but us, she is stunningly beautiful. In those moments I know that she was put on this planet to remind me that there is always a light even in the darkest of situations and always beauty no matter how ugly the world we live in can be.

**R**ight now the short walk from her neighbour's home to hers seems like a million miles I am so desperate to get somewhere less public but the desire in me is too strong and for a second I pause pulling her into my arms and kissing her in a way I hope reminds her that I don't care where we are or who might see us. When the need to hold her, feel her lips on mine, is too strong our surroundings mean nothing there is only us.

"**L**et's get inside because right now that just wasn't enough to satisfy me." Her words are husky, laden with desire and the way her hands are resting on my chest means that she must be able to feel the way my heart is pounding as it always does when she is close. I swear that just the proximity of her is enough to do things to me that a doctor would, I'm sure, consider life threatening and she knows it.

**A**nother lingering kiss and she grips my hand pulling me the remaining few steps to her front door opening it with hands trembling with anticipation that I share. When we first started doing this, when our relationship changed, I thought it could never be more wonderful than it was that first night. I thought I could never feel more in awe of her than I did at that moment but I couldn't have been more wrong.

**S**lowly building up a store of knowledge, a catalogue of images of her, an index card like record of everything that makes her cry with pleasure or whisper my name with pleasure soaked pleas has all simply added to how amazing it is every time we make love and only heightens my desire to do it again tonight.

**T**orturously slowly she leads me to the bedroom the wall, the banister, the door all proving support as we find it impossible not to tear at each other's clothes now that we are inside. Hands can't get enough of flesh, lips can't brand each other heatedly enough, tongues can't help but battle for dominance as our only aim is each other's pleasure.

**I**nside the bedroom we collide with the cool cotton of her duvet on her bed in a blur of limbs and heated cries. Pinning her to the bed I take control, control that tonight at least she's more than willing to relinquish and I love the fact she trusts me enough to give herself so completely to me. The way her legs rest around my thighs telling me that she isn't in the mood to play game, that she wants me now and while I am in control she is still not prepared to wait is all it takes to break my control.

**N**othing gives me greater pleasure or a more all-encompassing sense of completeness than how breath taking it is to ease into her and watch the satisfaction cross her eyes as she moans my name in a whispered prayer of worship to the wonder of how well we fit together and how completely we make each other feel whole in those moments of ultimate connection. Moving hungrily inside her I can't control my need to see her lost in the pleasure I'm giving her and before long she obliges her body trembling in my arms the pleasure on her face the most stunning thing I've ever seen and something I will never tire of.

**G**iving up myself, letting my body be rocked by my own pleasure I hear her whispered words of encouragement, the way she tells me how much she loves me, the way she tells me how amazing she feels only heightening my pleasure until I fall exhausted into her arms. As we recover, our bodies still tangled together I know that I have found the place I was born to be. I've met the person my heart beats to love and am privileged that she loves me to which is why as we fall asleep I think again as I always do that this will be the one thing that lasts until the day I die. No matter what comes or goes my love for her will never wain instead it will continue to grow forming a bond that I know will be everlasting.


End file.
